starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scarif
**Zona de Exclusión de la Armada ImperialDawn of Rebellion |sistema=Sistema ScarifUniverso Star Wars: Nueva Edición |soles=1''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela |orbita= |lunas=0 |coord=S-15El mapa de «¿Dónde están en la galaxia los mundos de Rogue One?» muestra a Scarif en la misma posición de cuadrícula de Ukio y Molavar, que de acuerdo a ''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio se encuentra en el sector S-15. |xyz= |rutas=Corredor Mercante Manda |distancia= |dia= |año= |clase= |diametro=9,112 km |atmosfera= |clima=Tropical |gravedad= |terreno=*Océanos *Archipiélagos rocosos *Cadenas de islas volcánicasStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes |agua= |interes=*Astillero orbital de Scarif *Aurek-14 *Campo de entrenamiento de soldados de la muerte *Complejo de seguridad Imperial *Minas y refinerías |flora=Palmeras de nuez de areca |fauna=*BlixusStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded *1500 especies de peces conocidas *Muchas aves coloridas, reptiles e insectos |especies= |otrasespecies=Humanos |idioma= |gobierno= |poblacion=475,000 |gentilicio= |ciudades= |imports= |exports=*Naves estelares[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview] *Suministros para la Estrella de la Muerte |afiliacion=Imperio Galáctico}} Scarif era un planeta remoto y tropical en el sector Abrion de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Aunque es un mundo pequeño e idílico, Scarif jugó un papel importante en el complejo militar-industrial del Imperio Galáctico, convirtiéndose en un centro de investigación ultrasecreto más allá de la distancia de inspección de las miradas indiscretas del Senado Imperial. Entre los proyectos desarrollados aquí estaba la estación de combate conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte, una construcción tan importante que todo el planeta estaba cubierto por un escudo deflector planetario al que solo se podía ingresar a través de una Puerta Escudo. Descripción Scarif era un mundo hermoso, aunque relativamente pequeño, que medía poco más de nueve mil kilómetros de diámetro. Tenía una ubicación galáctica remota y aislada en el sector Abrion de los sudestes Territorios del Borde Exterior. Siendo un mundo azul profundo salpicado por nubes, Scarif estaba compuesto por cadenas de islas tropicales volcánicas que se levantaban de océanos claros y poco profundos. Los océanos más profundos estaban rodeados por archipiélagos rocosos. El manto del planeta estaba lleno de metales densos que se hicieron valiosos en la construcción de naves estelares. Las playas de Scarif eran tranquilas e idílicas, y algunas conducían a doseles selváticos llenos de vida silvestre, que comprendían palmeras de nuez de areca, ofreciendo protección natural. El Imperio Galáctico construyó su complejo de seguridad Imperial a través de una rueda de islotes y masas de tierra conectadas por túmulos arenosos y tubos de tránsito artificiales. La región estaba rodeada por una isla volcánica cubierta de selvas, y el islote central albergaba la monolítica Torre de la Ciudadela. Historia Imperio Galáctico thumb|left|250px|El complejo de seguridad Imperial. Aunque el manto planetario de Scarif estaba lleno de metales densos valiosos en la construcción de naves estelares, su ubicación remota en las profundidades de los Territorios del Borde Exterior significaba que el suministro de astilleros de los Mundos del Núcleo resultaba demasiado costoso. Sin embargo, el Imperio Galáctico vio a Scarif como un lugar potencial para albergar sus proyectos más clasificados lejos de la distancia de inspección del Senado Imperial. Con este fin, construyó un importante complejo de seguridad en el hemisferio norte del planeta, guarnecido por un despliegue especial de la Iniciativa Tarkin, centrado en una Torre de la Ciudadela. Grandes excavaciones de tierra fueron realizadas para construir naves estelares, y una estación Puerta Escudo de gran altitud permitía la entrada más allá del escudo deflector planetario, que estaba protegido por varios Destructores Estelares Imperiales.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars Scarif se convirtió en la principal instalación de construcción de la vasta máquina de guerra del Imperio. Con los años, varios oficiales trataron a Scarif como un lugar para una jubilación no oficial, donde podían descuidar su deber en la comodidad de un paraíso tropical. En el 9 ABY, la Estrella de la Muerte, una estación de combate acorazada cuyo superláser sería capaz de destruir mundos enteros, fue trasladada de Geonosis a Scarif para continuar su construcción bajo la supervisión del Director Orson Krennic. Los diseños para la estación fueron transferidos a los masivos bancos de datos de la Ciudadela. A pesar de la importancia del proyecto, los oficiales de la guarnición, comandados por el General Sotorus Ramda, se mostraron complacientes, principalmente debido a la confianza depositada en las defensas de Scarif. Batalla de Scarif thumb|right|250px|Las fuerzas Imperiales y las fuerzas de Rogue One lucharon entre sí en Scarif. La Batalla de Scarif fue una batalla entre la Alianza Rebelde y el Imperio Galáctico, que tuvo lugar en el año 0 ABY. Los rebeldes habían recibido información de Jyn Erso de que los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte se ubicaban en la Torre de la Ciudadela, y decidieron intentar capturarlos. Su intento fue exitoso y lograron transmitir los planos a la Princesa Leia Organa. Sin embargo, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ordenó a la Estrella de la Muerte que disparara una explosión precisa de un solo reactor al planeta, no destruyendo a Scarif sino disipando su escudo planetario arrasando la Torre de la Ciudadela, así como a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor en un esfuerzo infructuoso por detener la transmisión, así como para eliminar a su antiguo rival, Orson Krennic. El superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte hirvió los océanos de Scarif, quemando la superficie del planeta.Alphabet Squadron Entre bastidores Scarif es un planeta tropical creado para la [[Serie antológica de Star Wars|película antológica de Star Wars]] de 2016 Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars. Las imágenes del planeta se mostraron por primera vez en el avance de Rogue One que se lanzó el 7 de abril de 2016. Al principio de la producción de Rogue One, Scarif fue concebido como una especie de «dique seco» para la Estrella de la Muerte, con una inmensa porción de la superficie del planeta excavada para albergar la estación de combate. El director Gareth Edwards dijo que la naturaleza del planeta surgió después de que el equipo notó cómo George Lucas se había inspirado en todos los escenarios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, excepto en el frente del Pacífico. En el festival de cine South by Southwest 2017, Edwards reveló que el nombre del planeta, Scarif, provenía de una falla ortografía de su nombre en una taza de café, diciéndole a la audiencia: «Debo haber dicho, 'Es Gareth', y escribieron 'Scarif'.» Apariciones *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Rogue One Book and Model'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Scarif Categoría:Planetas acuáticos Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Abrion Categoría:Planetas selváticos